1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber system for vehicles in which a damping force to be generated by each hydraulic shock absorber is changeable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An understeer condition and an oversteer condition of a vehicle exceeding a certain extent are well known as “improper turning behaviors” due to an excessive side slip of any of four wheels of the vehicle. The following Patent Literatures propose changing the damping force to be generated by each shock absorber so as to reduce the conditions.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-10-100634    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-11635